Hippocampus
by YamisChibi
Summary: Three creatures of the sea. A love to save the human-world from breaking down under the evil forces of the underwater-world. It's going to be a love story of Yugi/Yami/Atemu and there's a lot of OOC. Read further to find out more! M rated DISCONTINUED
1. Tell the tale

Chibi: This is going to be a new story!  
Miroko: NOOOO!! You need to finish _Nova_ first!! -screams-  
Chibi: --covering her ears-- I can hear you. And yes, I'm working on it, but this is a story I will only write when a few people will love it, saying it through --takes deep breath-- REVIEWS!!  
Miroko: -gone deaf-

Disclaimer: Is Atemu still alive and is GX burned down into ashes?? No?? Then I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! --Pity though--

Warnings: Well, for this chapter it's going to be not really anything, only one thing: if you want this story to be continued then you have to wait until I have a few reviews and when I write the first two/three chapters. It are going to be short ones, maybe, so there are more chapters to read. I've found out that when I write long chapters, they are boring, so!! SHORT CHAPTERS!!  
The story itself will be mobiumshipping (did I spell that right?) and that will be Yugi/Yami/Atemu. There's a lot of OOC, but that will explain itself when the story will start. Please, bare with me...

* * *

_Hippocampus: A creature of the Greek and Roman mythology. It is said to have the front of a horse and the tail of a fish. A hippocampus has hooves, but sometimes those hooves are exchanged by fins. In my story, the hippocampus can also change to a real horse, a human and the mythological creature with hooves._

_Further: A hippocampus is also a seahorse. It's the latin name. When I saw that I was like: a seahorse is nearly smaller then that one large word. But heck, some seahorses can become 30 cm!! I have no idea what that is in inches, but in my case that will be from my wrist till a little bit over the elbow. And I'm 18, so... does that count?? ._

* * *

"_Holy crap"._

* * *

_Hooves and a tail.  
__Love. And a tail. Human hands and a tail.  
__Different kinds. And love. And a world to save._

* * *

"_You were great friends. Please, don't tell the secret any further".  
__A kind voice. Child-like, but so sweet, like honey.  
__A baritone voice. Mature, but so seducing, like chocolate.  
__A child.  
__A beach.  
__A lost one.  
A cruel fate, with a tenshi-love and an exiled beloved. _

* * *

"_Watch out!!"  
_"_He's walking on water".  
_"_Is he God??"  
_"_He's my beloved".  
_"_You!"_

"_Do you need to go?"  
_"_Yes".  
_"_Why?"  
_"_To keep you save, tenshi".__Water. Waves. Earthquakes. Love. Forever. Mythology. Archeology. Grandfather. Friends. Horses. Hooves. Fins. Delicate. Immortal. Shapeshifting._

* * *

_A scream.  
__A gasp.  
_"_Why?"  
_"_Better ask how?"  
_"_Because he had to return to the sea once".  
_"_Why did you keep it a secret for us?"  
_"_Because you would freak".  
__A simple answer.  
__An innocent answer.  
__An immortal love.  
_"_Where does he go now?"  
_"_With the sea".  
_"_Sorry?"  
_"_With me".  
_"_Again… Sorry?"  
_"_I'm the sea. He needs to return. Nothing to be done about it"._

_A child. Lain on the beach. Found by an elder. Transformed. Living of water. Liking blue. Liquid or not. One waiting for the other. Waiting. A child. A mature soul. A everything humans are not.  
__A cruel fate, a tenshi-lover and an exiled beloved._

* * *

I love it when a story is asking questions. I hope this chapter did.  
Please Review!!

YamisChibi

* * *


	2. Secret for eighteen years

Chibi: This is the first and real chapter of Hippocampus. The other chapter was just a try out and indeed I got reviews!!  
Miroko: Just a few.  
Chibi: That was enough. I asked for a few, that means two. Two words, two reviews. And I got three!! (very happy)  
Miroko: -silence-

Ehm.. Well, the only warning will be OOC, I will repeat it everytime again, so you cannot flame me for it. Yami is quite dangerous and you don't want to get Yugi angry either. He nearly wipes out whole humanity. Not yet, might come. :)

Enjoy!!

* * *

Cry. A cry for what he was worth. A cry for hunger.

"My holy creatures!!", a male exclaimed. Rush, rush. Forward, forward. On and on. Soft, but wrinkled hands. A cry, a cry of despair. Hungry, so hungry. Alone, alone too.

"Mouto-sama!", came a call. A female ran over to the elder male. His hair was greying and tucked under a black bandana. Was it not, then it would be spikey. Still, greyish bangs fell down aside a somewhat wrinkled face with purple, kind eyes. The woman stopped in front of the male and looked at the elder.

"A baby. Down here…", the elder said. His name was Solomon Mouto. He was an archeologist and a gambler and the owner of a little gameshop on Avalon. Avalon was an island with it's own history of mythology and fairytales.

Solomon showed the female what he had found near an old dry fountain in the room. It had been a room full of colours, but now it was dust that filled the room and this small, young child. The female gasped at the sight of the baby. The baby's mouth was wide open to cry his loudest cries. The baby was wrapped in stark white cloths and it's hair was a little bit spikey, short and in three colours. Blond bangs, and ebony black hair tipped in a colour red as blood.

Suddenly water flowed out of the fountain. The woman screamed at the sight of a young male standing on top of the fountain, letting the water flow gently.

"_You are not worthy_", the young male whispered and he extended his hand. A blinding blue flash was what had Solomon screaming of fear. The elder having trouble holding the baby. When he thought it to be over, Solomon opened his eyes and looked around. His friend was gone and the ground was overflowing with water. Right now it was dirty because all the dust was collected in it, but the walls were coloured once again. The water was cleansing everything.

The young male 'walked' down the different levels of the fountain until he could walk over the flowing water towards Solomon, who walked backwards. Big, innocent, amethyst eyes were looking at him sternly and the elder did not dare to move. Then the cherubic face was lit by a small smile and the eyes softened. They looked at the small crying child, craddled in the elder's arms.

"_You are worthy, Jii-sama_", the young male spoke up. With a soft look and a kind smile he looked at a shocked Solomon Mouto.

"Who are you??", Solomon asked. The young male shook his head and took the child from the trembling elder.

"_I am a kind spirit, but I thought my beloved to be in danger. I will always protect him_", the young male spoke up. Solomon raised an eyebrow, while the young one let the child suck on his indexfinger.

"I believe so. Where are my friends?? Why is the baby here?", Solomon asked. He got angry. How dare this… this… this whatever it may be, take the baby from him! This young male was dangerous and it rambled nonsense. The water on the floor flowed upwards and another male showed up. His appearances were like the one that held the baby close.

Both were young and had tri-coloured hair. Ebony black, tipped in a colour red as blood and with blond bangs. The 'spirit', as Solomon presumed it was, had only blond bangs framing his face. The older one on the other hand had also blond bangs up his hair. Ruby eyes were looking with hurt and pain at the small child.

"_Why you, Atemu_??", that one asked, stroking the baby's cheek with a soft gesture.

"Don't touch the baby. It's already hurt enough", Solomon snarled. Ruby eyes flashed his way, but this time Solomon didn't want to back away. He had to take care of this child, before it would be in too much danger.

"_Do you have a dead-wish, Jii-sama_??", the older one asked. The younger one had gotten his finger back out of the baby's mouth and now stopped the other from walking away.

"_Not this time, Yami. He was worthy, he needs to take Atemu with him or else he'll die_", the younger one said. Yami, with his ruby eyes, looked at the baby and sighed softly.

"_That one is too old, Yugi!!_", Yami called out and then he laid his head onto Yugi's shoulder, clearly defeated by the look the younger one gave him. It was stern and no discussions were allowed. Then the amethyst coloured eyes softened and with his kind of free hand he let Yami look at him.

"_I'll miss Atemu as well, Yami, but now… You know it was a curse and you know that Atemu will return to us_", Yugi whispered softly. Then he looked at Solomon and walked forward. He gently gave the baby the elder who was nearly his small height. The elder was smaller though, but Solomon craddled the baby in his arms gently. The child, Atemu, was sleeping peacefully, but ruby eyes were flashing dangerously.

"_Remember, Jii-sama… Atemu will return to the sea once. He's our beloved and we will be watching over him. Once the time is there, the sea will sing it's song and Atemu will come back to us_", Yugi said. Yami stepped forward as well, his face dangerously close to that of Solomon.

"_And I am the waves. If I notice something wrong then your life will not be on Avalon anymore. Is that clear_?", Yami asked. Solomon nodded.

"I understand this one means a lot to you two, but I shall raise the child my own way, as if he is my own grandson", Solomon said and Yugi nodded. Then the smaller one pulled Yami with him to the fountain.

"_It's a curse, Jii-sama. And once it is complete, the marine-world will start a war. Atemu will then return to the sea. To us_", Yugi said and both became water and dissappeared. Two silver lights trailed over the watersurface, but Solomon sighed softly and while he craddled Atemu a little bit more, he walked away from the scène.

This was the weirdest thing he had ever been through. This was something he didn't tell. This was something that he held secret for eighteen long years.

* * *

Chibi: Don't worry, we won't be skipping those eighteen years. I'm already working on the next chapter, which also will be short. Cause, well. I have said the reasons already.

I hope you will review!


	3. Home and Friends

Chibi: Hello!! This is chapter 2, it took me a while longer, because I had to work. My goodness, I made a work-week of 34 hours!! I've never done that before. And yes, this might be just a little bit for all of you, but for me and my little job, this is a lot!!

Miroko: Poor one. -hugs Chibi-  
Chibi: Thank you --hugs back-- And also: I wanted to thank every reviewer. At the end of this story, I will summon you all up and we can have a big party!!

Chibi (again): This is chapter number 2. I hope some will like it. This is more a chapter of meeting a few new people. I'm thinking of a lot of fun I can do with these people!! haha --evil--

Warning: A LOT OF OOC!! If you wish to kill me for it, wait until I'm dead, thank you. I must say that if you wish to kill me, then do it Yami's way in a story I read. It's called: I hate mondays. :) We all know how to solve that, especially this writer. The story is from Ashray1, and I highly recommend you to read it. It's a lot of fun.

Also, I'm working on chapter three. All my chapters will be short, but that means a quick update, ne?

_Home.__

* * *

_

Solomon Moutu turned the key and opened the door quietly. He sighed softly at seeing Atemu still asleep and he smiled, closing the door once again.

He smiled at seeing his little shop still clean, although dust had gathered around a little bit. The floor was tiled with blue tiles. The walls were painted white. Solomon sold books, games and souvenirs to the tourist, but also to the people who lived originally on Avalon.

The past few days and nights had been exhausting. His team of friends and archeologists were dead and burried in Avalon, the land were their family lived. With trouble he had convinced his other teammates where Atemu came from. With some vague words of water and shock he had convinced them, not really remembering what he had said. And he had been having nightmares. Where those dreams came from, Solomon didn't know, but they all started with water.

Solomon sighed content when he settled down in his small livingroom on the sofa. His house was small, he knew, but it was big enough for himself. The only thing left to do was cleaning up a room upstairs and place the little crib, he had bought, upstairs. Shopping had been quite a problem as well, Atemu didn't like one bit of it. And the boy was constantly thirsty or hungry. It almost seemed as if the boy was drying out.

Thinking this might had something to do with the smaller one crying out for him. Solomon sighed. He never had children. Now he knew why, but then… Everytime again, when he would see Atemu asleep peacefully, he loved the child. He had grown to love the child over these past few days. That's why he smiled lovingly at Atemu when he picked the baby up.

"Nani, Atemu??", the elder asked softly. Atemu's skin was dry and Solomon sighed. He walked over to the bag he had dropped the moment he stepped into his livingroom through the staircase that led to the shop itself.

"Thirsty, ne?", Solomon said, knowing what Atemu wanted. He found the bottle with milk in it. It wasn't really full, but when Solomon gently fed Atemu he saw the baby relax. Crimson eyes were staring at him and soft, small hands wriggled out of the blanket. Atemu tried to grab the bottle himself, his fingers too small to even do so. Solomon thought Atemu to be a little month old, but he wasn't sure. Not even the hospital had been sure, but they had given him vaccination and they had done medical research.

When Atemu had finished drinking, he yawned widely and tired he cuddled a little bit against Solomon's chest. Solomon laid the boy down in the baby's buggy and smiled lovingly at the smaller one, stroking one cheek gently.

Like this, it had already been going on for days. Atemu would wake up for diaper-changing, food or just some love. Then the small child would fall asleep once more and Solomon would have some rest.

A knock on the door startled the elder out of his musings and the other walked over to the door. Nobody knew he was home yet. He had had no time to call, who could it be? There weren't many people Solomon knew, but just a few.

"Jii-sama??", a shocked voice asked. It had a heavy accent, but it came from a adolescent with a pale skin and brown hair in wild spikes. Crystal clear, blue eyes were looking confused at the elder, before Solomon was greeted with a firm hug.

"Baron?", Solomon asked, recognizing the voice earlier then the male behind it. As quickly as Baron had entered the hallway, as quickly he was in the livingroom. He was followed by a tall, blonde bodyguard, which the one was not. And another one, a male with red-brown hair and grey eyes.

"Goodday, Jii-sama", the blonde said and walked further too.

"Goodday, Raferu, Amelda", Solomon said and he closed the door. He walked after the two taller males and then saw Baron sticking his finger out towards Atemu. Amelda looked at Solomon, while Raferu captured Baron and kept that one away from the baby. To keep Baron his mouth shut, Raferu laid a hand over it, nearly choking Baron.

"Like alway, it's a mess", Amelda said calmly, walking back to put out his shoes and coming back to look at the child, who was still asleep. Even while Baron was making too much noise for a normal guy.

Solomon sighed. Amelda had been right. Always when the three friends would come to pay him a visit, Raferu had to restrain Baron before the other could make a fuss over everything. Even a little bit of dust. It was nearly impossible to have a normal conversation from the beginning.

"Are you going to just sit down?", Raferu asked Baron. The brown spikes were tickling his nose and Baron was really annoying him. Baron nodded and Raferu litterally dropped the other male onto the floor. The blonde with his grey-like eyes stepped over Baron, who was gasping for some air, and then walked back towards the hallway to pick up the bag he had brought with them.

"We've got your mail, Jii-sama!!", Baron said enthousiastically. Amelda gave the male a stern look and Baron stuck out his tongue childishly. Especially when you would consider all three of them at least nineteen. Solomon chuckled and walked over to the buggy to look at Atemu. Raferu came back with the bag.

"Jii-sama? You have never told us about an upcoming grandchild", Raferu said and Baron nodded, staying on his place. Solomon sighed, how was he going to explain this?

"There wasn't one, trust me. I hadn't planned this at all, but…", Solomon started, not really knowing how to go further. He was a gambler and a good talker, but he hated lying.

"But?", Amelda asked kindly.

"But on the place were the dig was held I… I found this child. His mother gave him to me, not saying a word. She ran off as quickly as possible", Solomon said. They would see through this, they would… Solomon didn't sweat, nor did he show his shock when Baron stepped forward and said the one thing he had never expected:

"We'll be his uncles". Raferu looked at Baron with somewhat wide eyes, he was no babysitter!! Never studied for it either! Then again, Amelda smiled.

"It's cruel to leave a child alone, without anyone to live with. He can live with you Jii-sama and the three of us will help to take care of him", Amelda said and Baron grinned. Then he slowly touched Atemu's cheek and stroked it gently. He could be soft and nice towards others if he liked to be that way.

Raferu sighed heavily and gave in as well. Maybe it would be good to have a chance in his live. Solomon was shocked, but then smiled.

"Thank you. Atemu will be thankful as well, believe me", he said, accepting the offer quickly. He could use a babysitter once in a while, and the three boys were friendly, so why not? It would help them as well.

Baron picked Atemu up gently and cuddled the sleeping child. Atemu awoke with a sleepy sound and stared at Baron with his crimson eyes. His lower lip trembled slightly, but Baron gave his finger to the little child. It was held in a firm grasp and Atemu made a soft sound of joy.

* * *

Chibi: That was chapter two. I hope I'll live to tell another story --hides--  
Miroko: Please review. Oh, and if recommending stories is wrong, then please tell us. Chibi just wanted to share, that's all.  
Chibi: --from under her hidingplace-- THANK YOU FOR READING!!

* * *


	4. Child's playtime

Chibi: Hello, welcome to chapter three. This chapter will be a little bit about Atemu growing up and I had the little request about working out my characters. Thought that would be better for the story, so I had to find the place to paste it in and I hope it worked out.

Miroko: When will the ending be??

Chibi: I'm not going to tell you. Or only when the readers are not here. Okay?

Miroko: Okay!! :) I'll wait!!

Warnings: HUGE OOC!! Honestly, I have no idea how to describe Raferu, Amelda or Baron. You know? Those guys from the Orichalcos thingie... Yeah, those. I wanted them to be nice and Baron (or whatever you want to call him: I think this one is good) looks like the crazy one, so yeah. Don't flame me please??

I want to thank all my reviewers!! I really love you guys and sorry to have you waiting so long!!

* * *

_Baby's needs_

* * *

"Come on boys!! You can move that little crib, it isn't that heavy", Solomon said. Amelda whiped the sweat of his brow, while Raferu placed the crib in the corner. Solomon had been cleaning the small room with some help of Baron the other day. Now Raferu and Amelda were placing Atemu's stuff in his room.

"This _is_ heavy stuff, Jii-sama", Amelda said and Raferu cracked his back. Solomon smiled.

"I know, that's why I thought you guys would like something to drink, ne?", the elder asked. He presented the drinks towards the males and then turned towards the crying sounds. He walked over to his own room, where Atemu lay on his bed. The small child lay inbetween pillows and couldn't go any other way.

"Crying baby, crying baby!", Baron's voice called out. The brunette with pilot's savety glasses on top of his head ran up the staircase. He was quickly near the elder, who held Atemu close. Raferu rolled his grey eyes. His muscles were normally not used for these extreme work-outs, but he didn't mind. Amelda was always a better companion then that crazy Baron.

"You look like the sirene on my car. Cut it out", the more mature one said. Baron turned towards Raferu and sighed.

"You're boring", the male said, but Raferu raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not boring, I know what I'm doing. That means that I have more brains then you have and _that_ means you must take care of Atemu", Raferu said. Baron blinked and then he frowned.

"Or it would mean that I am better than you, because I have to take care of this lonely child", Baron said. A snort came out of the room and Amelda chuckled, showing himself.

"I nearly spilled my drink. What are you guys talking about?? You look like a married couple!!", the one with the redbrown hair said. Baron, as enthousiastic as always, answered to that again, while Raferu was near to beating Amelda for such stupid ideas. He would like to marry one time, but not with a type as Baron. Who would like that!?

While the three adolescents were arguing, Solomon Mouto held Atemu and fed the small child. Crimson eyes were staring at Solomon and then Atemu stared at the tip of his nose. The elder chuckled and then turned towards the males.

"He's going crazy of the three of you talking like that", Solomon said. Baron looked up and with a two large steps he was near the elder to look at Atemu.

"I wasn't done with you yet!", Amelda said and he walked over as well. Raferu huffed and then moved himself downstairs to pick up a large box. Once he rose again he passed the mirror. For a moment he thought he saw something, but when he turned towards the mirror, it was his own reflection.

"Baron!", Raferu called out, blaming the brunette for this, just like always. Baron looked up and then at the blonde.

"What?", he asked.

"Don't play your tricks on me. I'm watching you", Raferu said and went into the room. He knew this was a bad idea. Raferu knew he was going to have trouble with this. He knew that once Atemu was able to understand Baron's line of thinking, the world would come down.

* * *

_Four, small and innocent_

* * *

"Uncle Baron! Uncle Baron!! Uncle Baron!!", a small child's voice called out. The name was repeated over and over again, but nobody showed up and he was so sure about it. So sure he had read the name right. They had practised so many times!! He had to repeat it again, he had to. His uncle would come soon, he was sure of it.

"Atemu… What are you doing?", a blonde male asked. It was uncle Raferu, that Atemu knew. The blonde was recognisable everywhere. In the mall, on the street, in the house. Raferu's grey eyes looked at the boy and Atemu's face lit up with a happy smile.

"Found book. I found book!!", Atemu called out and Raferu bent through his knees to look at the little guy. Atemu, four years old, speaking better and better everyday, had found a book. Raferu took a look at it, but before he could grab the book from the little child, Atemu ran off quickly. Atemu was small and fast.

"Uncle Baron! Uncle Baron!! UNCLE BARON!!", Atemu bellowed with his child's voice down the stairs. Raferu grabbed the child from behind and while Atemu sat on his muscled arm he took the book from the child.

"Where did you find this??", the blonde, muscular adult asked. He wore a uniform of the local police department. It was neatly folded around his muscles, it showed his status perfectly and Raferu was proud on it.

In fact, he was just home from work. And home, he found out that the brunette Baron was too lazy to get out of bed. Seemingly the two of them _had_ been sleeping upstairs, but the child always woke up to fetch something to drink or eat. Raferu could see the ice-cream stains on the child's mouth.

"Wassup??", Baron's voice suddenly asked. It was less enthousiastic, but cuter, more handsome and it sure was perfect with his accent. Raferu looked up the stairs and his feet were drumming on the steps when he walked up.

"Atemu found book!!", the small child cried out happily. Raferu was taller then Baron or Amelda, but in these kind of situations, he was really frightening. Except for Baron, off course.

The adult's clothes were messy, he was half in pyjama and half in normal day clothes. Baron was a cute guy to see, his face had a little tan from working outside so much. His eyes were crystal clear blue and they shone with happiness would the brunette see something to his likings.

"What book?? Where??", Baron asked confused. Atemu giggled and pointed downstairs.

"Under sofa", Atemu said and he clapped his hand on the book. Raferu still looked at Baron, the brunette's eyes looking at the book. Two hands snatched to the book away from Raferu and Baron ran back to his room and was back in the hallway within seconds.

"Would you please go down, Atemu? I need to talk to uncle Baron for a second", Raferu said. His grey eyes were flaming, but when he looked at Atemu, they were soft and caring. Atemu nodded and climbed down the stairs and skipped towards the kitchen. He was thirsty, like always. And he just loved water.

Above were arguing voices of Raferu and Baron. Atemu wasn't scared, why would he. He was innocent, he brought back a book. Coming across a small mirror that stood just his height he looked in it and waved. Then he skipped further into the kitchen, smiling and giggling.

"Were you insane? Who leaves _THIS_ in the livingroom??", Raferu asked. Baron sighed.

"I lost it. Would I know he would find it??", Baron asked. Their voices were loud, but nobody came up to ask about it.

"You need someone. Seriously. Those books, fine, but not around Atemu. He's four!!", Raferu said.

"He doesn't know!", Baron said back.

"He's smart enough!", Raferu called out.

"Not about these things. He's four and innocent. He doesn't even know about sex yet… Unless Amelda told him", Baron said, thinking. Raferu looked at the brunette with one raised eyebrow.

"No, Amelda didn't. That's your job when Atemu is old enough. But not yet, wait until he's at least old enough!!", Raferu nearly called out in utter frustration.

"Are you guys fighting again??", another one asked softly. It was Amelda. He had grown a little bit, but he was still lithe although that was hidden away in the dirty outfit he wore. Gloves, smeared with oil as it seemed, were hanging from his belt. They didn't drip oil on the floor, but Baron's eyes were locked on the dirty, redbrown haired male.

"If you make the clean floor dirty, I will surely make this day hell", Baron said. Amelda chuckled and then walked off.

"I'll take a shower. Oh, and Raferu?? Atemu is doing something downstairs and it envolves the sofa and your uniform, I guess. It was a little bit messy though", that one said and then the adult dissappeared into a room.

While Baron laughed his ass off, Raferu sped downstairs and tried to save his clothes. Or what was left of it. Dirty handprints were staining his once white clean shirt and Atemu had wrapped the clothes around himself. The small boy had fallen asleep on the couch, next to his own, overly large pillow.

* * *

"_Isn't he cute_?", one asked.

"_Yami. Careful, please! He's asleep_", the other said. One was taller as the other, but they both wore happy smiles on their faces.

"_Hello Atemu_", Yami said, smiling. His ruby eyes were looking at Atemu with caring emotions. His pale hand stroke Atemu's cheek softly. The child didn't wake up. Only made a small giggle. Yugi smiled as well and looked down upon Atemu.

"_I still want to keep him_", Yugi said softly and he sighed. He leaned onto Yami, but Yami rose up with Atemu in his arms gently. The taller one looked down upon Yugi, smiling.

"_But we will keep him. He's ours. Nobody will take him away from us_", Yami said and cuddled with the small child.

"_Me too!_", Yugi whined and Yami chuckled softly. Their voices were echoing softly through Atemu's dark room. The small child wore his pyjama's with litte sea-stars upon it. Yami gave the small four-year-old to Yugi. Atemu stirred and then yawned, trying to burry himself in Yugi's chest.

"_Cute_!!", Yugi whispered softly and he stroked Atemu's hand. Two crimson eyes blinked and Atemu yawned again. Softly the boy cried out, but soft stroking hands were calming him and trying to tame his wild spikey hair.

"_Hush, Atemu. We won't harm you, we love you_", Yami said. Yugi sat Atemu on his arm with soft care and the small child looked from Yami to Yugi and back again. Then a small smile played on his lips.

"Mijjor", Atemu said. Happily the boy clapped his hands, but Yami looked at Yugi. Atemu tried to wriggle out of Yugi's arms and Yugi placed the small boy onto the ground.

"_What are we_??", Yami asked, but Atemu ran over to his little bookcase and pointed at the mirror.

"Mijjor", Atemu said, nearly not able to speak out that tiny letter 'r'. Yugi giggled and hugged the small child.

"_Yes, indeed. We wave at you, don't we_?", Yugi asked. Atemu blinked and giggled as well.

"Yugi. Yami", Atemu said and Yami patted the boy's head. A sweet smile lingered on Yami's lips, but the steps of the stairs were drumming softly. They were heard.

Yugi picked Atemu up and placed him in his bed again. Yami covered the small body with the blankets and Yugi stroked Atemu's cheek.

"_Go to sleep, ne_?", Yugi asked softly and gave a soft kiss on Atemu's cheek. Atemu giggled, but yawned as well.

"Not sleepy", he said, closing his eyes. Yami gave one last stroke to the boy's hair before both were gone when the door opened up.

"Atemu?", Amelda asked softly. The adult looked around the room, but when everything was quiet but for Atemu's soft sleeping sounds, Amelda closed the door once again. He had been sure to hear talking voices, but maybe he needed a psychiatrist. This was all their fault, with their eternal arguing.

"_They still look like a married couple_", Amelda thought and chuckled, while in the mirror Yami sighed softly of relieve and Yugi kissed him on his cheek as well.

* * *

Chibi: That was chapter three. It was a little bit longer, but then again, who will notice those extra words?? Nobody but I don't care!! I love reviews, so... Please do review for this maybe a little bit boring chapter??

It might be a little bit boring, because it's the beginning of a story and okay... seriously, I need to work on my writing, I know. Then again, this is only the beginning of how Atemu is growing up. I will write little pieces of Atemu growing up and later his friends will be there as well. Soon, sooon, soooooon, the ending shall be here. And then the rest of the gang shows up!! :)


	5. The gang will hide

Chibi: I want to thank my reviewers so much!! They didn't think my last chapter was boring!! :3  
I hope you guys will like this chapter as well. As promised: the gang makes a little appearance, they will become more important with the time passing by!!

Miroko: the only warnings are OOC, but if you don't mind, please don't flame her.

Chibi: I hope you will like this chapter as well!

Chapter 4: The gang will hide

* * *

_Six and I can do it alone_

* * *

"I can do it alone!!", Atemu whined. He sat on the swing. His legs were swaying around, he was swaying around as well. The swing let him ride the air. The wind blew through his spikey hair, which was black, lined with a colour red as blood and with blond bangs framing his small, cherubic face. Blond bangs also went up his hair. He was never teased with it, or else he would teach them all a lesson.

"Fine!!", Amelda said. The adult sat down on a bench, watching the child play. He sat next to Solomon, but the elder only chuckled. It was not far off, but still… Amelda did come closer to the child every time. Atemu was known for fooling around. The child was alway dirty, even when he would enter school. He would always come home dirty.

Solomon looked at the young adult who was worried over Atemu. Sure, Atemu lived with him, but he could still use a child-sitter at times. He was growing old, his bones were sore, but when he would see Atemu play, he was happy.

"Grandpa!!", Atemu called out and withing seconds, the swing had come to a halt. Atemu jumped off the swing when it was nearly done swaying and the six-year-old ran over to the elder.

"Yes?", Solomon asked friendly. Atemu stepped onto the bench and sat down in his own dirty footprints. Atemu looked at the elder, smiling cutely.

"Wanna go play with the puzzles", Atemu said. The child held a tan on his skin. His hands were small, but strong. The boy was small for his age, but very lively as well. Solomon chuckled and raised up from the bench. He didn't need any help. His old bones and limbs were warmed by the warm, autumn rays of the sun. Amelda walked home with the two. He loved it to see the child play and laugh when Atemu was happy.

Once home, Atemu first had two small glasses of water and his face was cleaned up. The small child played with the puzzles and his grandfather in clean clothes. Raferu was gone for work and Amelda was in the Gameshop. He would take care of the shop on Solomon's bad days. Baron was working outside in the garden. The brunette was dirty, but he came into the house without a second thought.

He did put off his mud staining shoes and his gloves. And when Atemu heard the door open and close, the six-year-old jumped off his chair and dribbled over to Baron.

"Outside??", the small child ask. Baron chuckled and he saw Solomon sigh. The elder had lost the puzzlepieces from the boy four times in a row and was happy to be left alone for a moment. The elder was sure that a certain blond Jounouchi was teaching Atemu these victory-dances.

"I just got in Atemu. Come on, or else you'll get dirty again", Baron said laughing and he took the child with him. Atemu quickly got rid of Baron and ran to the kitchen.

"Holy… Shouldn't we tie him down on a chair one day??", Baron asked, whiping the sweat of his face and sighing heavily. Solomon chuckled, he knew that they were getting slowly insane of the little child, but it was funny as well.

"Atemu!! No ice-cream!!", Baron called out before entering the kitchen as well. Hearing the groan, Solomon knew Baron was too late. The elder raised up and came into the kitchen as well. He looked at Atemu, who was enjoying his ice-cream and then at Baron who started to cook dinner with a sour face.

"ATEMU!!", came a call, a call from a voice with an accent.

Solomon held his chest, while Baron dropped a cooking utensil on the floor. Atemu on the other hand jumped of his chair and was down in the shop within seconds. A blonde child stood there, next to Amelda who seemed to nearly faint.

"Jounouchi!!", Atemu called out happily. The blonde wore a little bit torn clothes, but also a happy smile on his face. Jounouchi missed a tooth, but he didn't seem to miss it himself.

"Why are you here??", Atemu asked, his ice-cream forgotten. It was now melting on the counter, while both boys walked upstairs.

"Hiding", Jounouchi answered with a big grin. His voice was cute and had the accent of a Brooklin person. His hair was fluffy and no so neat. Jounouchi sniffed his nose loudly and looked at the puzzles on the table. Atemu sat down on a chair and placed the pieces of the puzzle on the right places. Atemu grinned as well.

"For what?? A doggie?? You shouldn't be scared for doggies, Jou", Atemu said, laughing. Jounouchi looked hurt and pouted cutely. His honeybrown eyes were nearly hidden behind his blond bangs, but the blonde child whiped his nose with his hand and huffed.

"It was a dangerous kitty. She was evil!! She tried to dress me up in one of her dresses while we were playing!!", Jounouchi called out. Atemu laughed some more, but Baron came in to check upon the boys.

"What are you talking about, Jou??", the brunette asked. Jounouchi grinned while Atemu laughed some more, nearly falling off of his chair.

"A- Anzu!!", Atemu cried out, laughing and Baron coughed to hide his laughter as well. The girl was well know for her nice character and her passion for dancing. But also for playing with the boys, trying to be the mother over them. Trying to dress them up in her clothes, while the boys wouldn't fit one of them. Although, the girl was somewhat taller then Atemu. Baron walked away quickly, keeping his thoughts for himself.

"Shall I help cleaning up?", a soft voice asked next to them. Atemu stopped laughing and he looked in azure blue eyes. Jounouchi shuffled backwards to the kitchen, searching for a new hidingplace, while Atemu pouted and picked up his puzzlepieces.

"I can do it alone!", he said and the girl next to him, the brunette with shoulderlenght brown hair, giggled.

* * *

_Ten, and Seto owns a big house (to hide in)_

* * *

"You'll never catch me!!", an accented voice called out.

"Get back her, you underdog!! That's my book!!", another voice called out. It was older then that of the other. When Atemu looked up with his crimson eyes he saw a blonde running passed by, followed by a brunette teenager of twelve.

"Now it's mine!!", Jounouchi called out. In his voice was still the accent and Atemu thought the guy would never get rid of it. Just like the urge to tease and annoy Seto to no end. While he was playing a videogame with Seto's younger brother Mokuba (winning each time and only losing to keep Mokuba happy) he saw the two boys running around the Seto's big house.

"Atemu!!", Mokuba whined. The spikey haired boy had won again. His hair still tri-coloured and he was still small for his age.

"I'm sorry, Mokuba, I can't help it. You know what?? Practise and come back when you're done, okay?? I'll go and save Jou", Atemu said. Mokuba nodded and started his practise. Atemu smiled and looked at the mirror, giving a bigger smile. When he looked away again, he blushed madly and he giggled softly.

'_Yami is an idiot, sometimes_', he thought silently and looked around. Jou jumped from behind the large sofa towards him, colliding with Atemu in a painful manner. Atemu groaned, his head had made contact with the floor and quickly he kicked Jou as hard as he could with the taller blonde lying upon him.

"There's my book. Now, thank you for giving it back", Seto said suddenly. He took the book from the floor and walked away, not giving the other another glance before placing his diary in a drawer, locking it away safely. How could he have ever let it out of his sight??

'_Never mind… Jou wouldn't find it now. Only if Bakura thaught him how to pick a lock_', Seto thought and he chuckled softly, hearing Atemu shout at Jounouchi. He walked over to the two bickering boys and helped them up onto their feet again.

"Am I bleeding??", Atemu asked. He held his hand on the place where the pain came from and removed his hand to look at it. Jounouchi looked at the back of Atemu's head and shook his head.

"No, guess not. Don't see any blood, nor on the floor", Jounouchi said and he patted Atemu's shoulder.

"It's you fault I'm hurt. Who jumps from behind a sofa anyway??", Atemu asked, slightly angered. Seto took them to the kitchen where he got some ice and laid it down on Atemu's head. Atemu hissed from the cold, but relaxed quickly. Jounouchi sighed.

"I do! Especially when running away from an angered and crazy Seto Kaiba. You stood in my way", the blond said and he placed his hands on his hips. Seto sighed and suddenly a woman came in.

"Bickering once again, boys?? A nice lemonade should solve the problem", she said with a kind voice. He orange her was tied up in a poneytail and it swung a little bit from left to right. Atemu's eyes were twinkling slightly at hearing the word 'lemonade', but Jou had to come in asking for cookies as well.

"Starved animal", Seto whispered, sitting at the table as well. They could hear Mokuba playing with the videogame and Seto looked at Atemu for a moment.

"Lost as well??", he asked. Carefully Atemu nodded.

"With pain in my heart", Atemu said. The woman giggled.

"Who thaught you that?", she asked.

"Uncle Baron, when he needs to give something up. Yesterday it was his favorite garden", Atemu said. The woman looked at her.

"Was he fired?", she asked softly.

"No, he was done working. Every flower was placed on the right spot. He was done de- des- designing… Or something like that", Atemu said, struggling with the word a little bit. Seto looked at him and he looked back. The bell rang and the woman walked over to the window.

"It's Bakura", she said, smiling.

"Tell him we're gone!!", Seto called out and with the speed of light the boys were gone. Mokuba was taken with them and the diary as well. The woman giggled and she walked away to open the door or else the ten-year-old would just pick it to come in. Gladly, the boys had thought him how to use the doorbell.

* * *

Wouldn't we think that Bakura has a bad influence?? hahahahahaha, lol. I say, we're going to have a lot of fun with the albino, but first... Something sad is going to happen first. It's going to give Atemu a trauma...

The pieces of Atemu's life are getting bigger and bigger, but I promise that soon he shall be eighteen. Although, I like him cute and blushing!!

Please Review!!


	6. Toiletbrushes against Bakura

Chibi: Hello!! I'm sooo sorry for the late update, but I was totally gone up in Nova of Akihime. I've got a lot of reviews for that one as well!! YES!! And this story as well!! Trust me, the number of reviews I have now are a lot!! So, I'm so happy with my readers!!

Miroko: Yugi and Yami are in this one as well!! And Atemu becomes violent, well, as violent as Chibi wants him to be and that's with a toiletbrush, you know, a cleaning thing?? --laughs--

Chibi: Thank Miroko for giving away the chapter. Anyway, I said last time that Atemu would have a trauma, but that has to wait. I had to write this chapter first and if I would have placed that part up as well, then

1) The chapter would be too long and too boring...  
2) I still need to finish it...  
3) I need a vote. Lemon for this story or not, because.. If I have written the next part well... Atemu realizes his love for Yugi and Yami (finally, yes I'm cruel) and then maybe... if you guys want to. So please, vote and if not, I don't really care, I'll put it up then anyway.

Miroko: Chapter 5 of Hippocampus!! Have fun!

* * *

Lives below water

* * *

"I'm bored", Yami said softly. Yugi sighed. He sat in the taller male's lap and was bored as well. Thirteen years had passed. Thirteen years. On one side, every year went so quickly, but on the other side… the years didn't seem to pass at all. Only when they would look at their young one. Their once lover. Only then they saw the years had passed.

But the water was still the same. Although fishes had died out, although everything was new for the ones around them, for Yugi and Yami… Everything was the same. They were still with the two of them, although both visited Atemu every day. Today was his birthday, but they would come at night. Just six more hours to go. Six more hours to go.

"Want to play a game?", Yugi asked softly. Gently he slid off of Yami's lap and with a pure white tail, with amethyst drawings, he swam towards the exit of their cave.

"No", Yami whispered. Yugi turned around. His chest was bare, but he wore a jewel around his neck. Slowly he swam back and he took Yami's face in his soft hands.

"I know. I miss him too", Yugi said and he kissed Yami's forehead.

"He's not our Atemu. This Atemu is dirty and different", Yami said. Yugi sighed and sat down again. Drifting on the small waves that were around Yami he looked at the one he loved as well. He knew what the other ment.

"I know. I miss our neat-freak and serious lover as well. I miss Atemu as well, but I know that once he has his memory back, he'll be fine", Yugi said. Yami shook his head.

"No he won't! He's raised by different people, different then us. And I know that that is what had to be done, but this is not our Atemu. Sure he sees us as his best friends and I know that _that_ is saying something, but I miss him. I miss Atemu", Yami said. Soft tears ran down his cheeks. He couldn't help himself.

"But love… Haven't you seen how he has been looking at us? Haven't you seen how Jii-sama is raising him differently. I know!! I know that Jii-sama doesn't want to see Atemu go, that is why! That is why Jii-sama raises Atemu in a different way then we asked him to. That's why our Atemu is hidden deep inside the little one he's now", Yugi said. He wished his lover would understand.

"I know that we asked him and that the elder didn't respect our wishes! But there's no fun with our Atemu if he's hidden!! I love the person he is now as well. I love him all playful and funny and happy. Especially happy, you know he has had bad times before he came with us. We all had bad times", Yami whispered. Yugi nodded. He remembered, though… he didn't want to think about it.

Yugi shook his head and then looked at Yami.

"Do you know why we love Atemu?", Yugi asked. Yami looked up. His tears were gone and he blinked slowly.

"Because he's good??", Yami asked, smirking. Yugi ducked his head, the urge to hit Yami was really big at the moment, but he held his hands on Yami's cheeks. He could feel the smirk, he could even see it. That smirk was embedded in his memory as well. Yami softly chuckled.

"Yes, love. I know why we love him. Because he can be funny, he's good in playing games and he's so good in comforting when we don't feel like ourselves. Or when we're hurt. Remember I had a fever because a stupid fish had stung me?? Atemu was so gently and so sweet!! I never knew he could be like that… I mean, outside play-time", Yami said, first with a happy smile and a glinster in his ruby eyes. The smile turned into another smirk though.

"Yes, I remember", Yugi giggled softly. Softly Yugi hugged Yami for what the male was worth. And that was a lot. The other could always comfort him, could always say the right things. Could always be so helpful and so sweet.

"I wish that Atemu turns to the way he was before. I wish that", Yugi said. Yami chuckled.

"I hope it isn't too late yet to wish that. You know what he did yesterday?? I was on a visit and he had a mud-fight with that albino… Bakura", Yami said, laughing. Yugi giggled and they turned towards the mirror that was settled against the wall of their cave. It was a normal reflecting mirror. Red and white roses, carved in the wall, were surrounding the mirror and Yugi smiled.

"You haven't told me about that, yet", Yugi said. He touched the mirror softly and Yami smiled, nuzzling Yugi's hair.

'I know, but it was funny. I tried to give you hints, but you were tired. So I let you sleep", Yami whispered softly. Yugi smiled sweetly and when he removed his fingers he saw a picture of Atemu. The young teen would become fourteen this day, but yesterday… Yami remembered, but he would love to see again what Atemu and Bakura had their fight over. What was it again?? Oh right, no lock picking of the Domino City Bank. Or in other words: Thievery.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"What are you doing, Bakura?", Atemu softly asked. He looked around the corner and he could see Bakura with a hairpin stabbing the lock of the Domino City Bank._

"_Not being curious like you!", Bakura hissed back. The thirteen-year-old albino stabbed the lock once more and Atemu sighed. _

"_You're not allowed to do that", Atemu said softly and he walked over to Bakura. The ground was still wet from the rain last night. It was early in the morning and Atemu had escaped Baron's not-so-watchful-eye to get into town. There he met Bakura, his friend and the weirdest albino he had ever met with. The guy was already trying for the whole morning to get into the town's bank. Pity it didn't work._

"_Why don't we take the entrance??", Atemu asked innocently. Bakura sighed so deeply he emptied his lungs fully and then with a deep breath the boy took the hairpin back out of the lock and stared at Atemu._

"_That's no fun at all. I want to do it spectacular!", Bakura said and raised his arms up towards the now blue sky. His dark redbrown eyes were glinstening and he had a huge grin on his face._

"_I think it's stupid. If uncle Raferu catches you, my oh my…", Atemu murmured and turned around. He walked over to the pet store and walked inside. Off course, Bakura had to follow him._

_And after that it went wrong. Atemu had been watching the fishes, while Bakura tried to put his hand in the glass boxes and stroke one. The shopowner had seen them and had thrown Bakura out. And Atemu knew Bakura, the boy would want to have revenge. So, as smart as he could be (which isn't, following Bakura is never smart) he did follow Bakura into the park and there Atemu sat down on a bench._

"_So. What just went wrong?", Bakura asked softly. Atemu chuckled._

"_You tried to steal a fish", Atemu said. Bakura huffed._

"_I didn't try to steal a fish, I wanted to stroke it. Stupid owner, the guy things his balls are stolen if you even look at him", Bakura said, snorting loudly._

"_You would and then sell them", Atemu said and grinned. Bakura glared at the smaller boy and bend down. Atemu looked at the albino and ducked when that one threw a handful of mud towards the boy._

"_I don't want to, Atemu!! You're a meany!!", Bakura called out and he threw another handful of mud towards the spikey-haired boy. _

"_Who's the meany here?? I had to stay clean!", Atemu said, looking at his red shirt which now had a huge mudstain on it. Bakura laughed, but before he knew it, his bloodred shirt was dirty as well. Atemu had taken revenge. A true mudfight emitted from the two boys, and they also threw with everything that was in range. Atemu had to duck for a large rock, while Bakura had to watch out or else he would slip over a banana._

* * *

"_Atemu?", Raferu asked. The boy had a forming bruise on his cheek and he was dirty as hell. The once red shirt was brown, although here and there could be seen a little bit of red. Bakura was worse as well. The thirteen-year-old missed a tooth and his once white hair was really dirty and messy._

"_Have you guys been fighting again?", Raferu asked and he took the two boys upstairs to the bathroom. Atemu snorted._

"_He wanted to break into the Domino City Bank and when that didn't work he wanted to steal from the petstore", Atemu said and Bakura huffed at him._

"_You were mean", Bakura retorted. Atemu stuck out his tongue and that was the reason for Bakura to pick up the tube of the toothpaste and throw that towards Bakura's head._

"_Boys", Raferu sighed deeply. Atemu had escaped Bakura's 'attack' and had picked up the toiletbrush to beat the crap out of Bakura. The albino had nearly ruined his birthday that was tomorrow. Off course, they would start a fight as well. Pillows were highly involved, but Bakura had gone too far. Toothpaste weren't allowed. Nor were fists, feet and heads. His own either, he stated while looking at Bakura's missing tooth and unconciously he rubbed his head. Maybe he should watch out better._

* * *

Chibi: That's already the ending. I know, short chapters, but then I'm finished earlier. I have to work on Saturday, but maybe Sunday evening I've got chapter six done. It's nearly finished already, just need to read the reviews and I need to put in the details. That's what a chapter is all about!! Details...

Miroko: Please vote and review!! --hugs Chibi to death--

Chibi: AIR... Need... to write... new chapter...


End file.
